


Bend

by valisi



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood, Bootblacking, Bottom Erwin Week 2017, Face Slapping, Flesh Hook Pull, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: Day 3: SubmissionLevi goes to the club BEND so Erwin can clean up his filthy boots.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anteros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/gifts).



Levi pulled in the parking space and put his kickstand down. He leaned back away from the handlebars and turned off his motorcycle. 

When Levi pulled off his helmet, he looked up at the red neon sign of the club which spelled out the word BEND. The outside didn't match the inside, and that's why Levi liked the place. It was just a plain warehouse. But the inside mattered. Inside the building was everything he wanted. 

Levi lifted his leg and climbed down from the motorcycle. He attached his keys to his left belt loop with a carabiner and put his helmet under his arm. Walking up to the steps that led to the front door, Levi took a glance down at his boots. They were filthy, just like he promised they would be. It had taken all of his willpower not to clean them, but it was worth it. It would be worth it. 

Stepping up the few steps, Levi adjusted his helmet under his arm, pulled out his wallet and showed his I.D. to Liam, the security guard standing next to the door. Liam took a fast look at it just for the sake of protocol, even glanced at Levi's boots, at the mud and grime, before he handed the I.D. back. 

“Welcome back,” Liam said. Levi nodded to him, and Liam reached out and grabbed the handle of the door. When he opened the door, the seal of the soundproofing was broken and music escaped, rushing past Levi, bass shaking the door on its hinges. 

Levi stepped into the club, and Liam shut the door behind him. Just inside the door was a young woman sitting at the receptionist table. Levi showed his I.D. to her too. Amna glanced at it before she gave it back. He pointed at the clipboard. She gave it to him, and he looked at the schedule. The room that he specifically wanted was still available, and he marked down that he wanted it until the club closed. When he handed it back to Amna, she looked at what he had marked, and she nodded. Levi dug the cash out of his wallet and paid the cover charge and for the room. 

He hadn't noticed how hard his heart had been thumping in his chest until she gave him the room key. Levi reached over and attached the room key to his carabiner on the left. He looked back at her to see if there was any more business that they needed to handle. Amna just smiled, gave him a nod, not able to speak over the loud music. Levi nodded back at her, and he turned to go through the door to the inner section of the club. 

When Levi opened the door, he took time to let his eyes adjust to the dimmer light before he stepped in. Several scenes were happening all at once. In the far corner, he saw that two bottoms were on the medical tables, and he could see that the tops playing the role of doctors were attempting to tickle the bottoms to death. Levi raised his eyebrows. He had been going to the club for a few months, but he hadn't seen any tickle fetish until that point. 

Levi stepped farther into the room and closed the door behind him. The lighting was good, dim but not so dim that tops couldn't see the bottoms. He took a faster look around the room. Everyone was wearing leathers, like Erwin said they would be. Silk corsets and fishnet had taken a back seat to leather boots, chaps, vests, covers or caps. Denim and cotton covered what leather didn't. And the smell of leather polish was thick. 

Reminded of what he really wanted, Levi turned his head to the right and looked. And there he was. Golden hair, watching the scenes that were happening, illuminated by the special lights he set up around his shoe shine chair. 

Levi swallowed. He wanted him. And tonight he was going to get what he had waited for so patiently. 

So Levi stepped forward, walking towards Erwin's area, and Erwin turned when he saw the motion. Erwin's face lit up with a wide smile, and he stood from the little stool. Levi lifted the sides of his mouth, giving him a small smile. Erwin looked so excited and happy. 

Erwin lifted his hand and waved. Levi didn't wave back, just closed the distance between them. 

When their boots were only inches apart, Levi looked up at Erwin and studied the different shades of blue moving through Erwin's irises. They were stunning. Erwin lifted his hand again and started signing. 

_Your boots are filthy._

_I promised_ , Levi signed back. Erwin stepped back and held his hands out toward the shoe shine chair, inviting Levi up. Levi stepped up to the chair, turned and sat down, before he lifted his boots and put them on the foot rests. Erwin sat down on his little stool and rolled over closer to Levi's boots. He put his hands on them, and just watching it, Levi felt heat shoot down to his cock. Erwin's hands were gorgeous, even on dirty leather. 

Erwin tilted his head, looking at the dirt, mud, grime, and he lifted his eyes to Levi's, a wide smile spreading his lips. Levi put his elbow on the arm rest of the chair and rested his chin in his palm. Erwin laughed, but Levi couldn't hear it over the music. He could only focus on the joy in Erwin's eyes. 

Erwin lifted his hand. 

_I'll fix them_ , he signed. Levi nodded. 

Erwin immediately went to work. And Levi couldn't focus on what Erwin was doing to his boots anymore. He only saw the way that Erwin pulled on his black latex gloves, and how the veins in his forearms bulged when he flexed them. He looked at Erwin's golden chest hairs pushing past his leather vest, and Levi's eyes wandered farther down to the trail of hair leading below Erwin's leather belt. His mouth watered again, and he swallowed heavier. 

Levi lifted his eyes back to the scenes that were happening. Nothing too interesting to him was happening at the moment, but he settled his eyes on one top that was whipping a woman attached to a cross. The top was using a bullwhip. The crack of the whip was audible over the music, and Levi widened his eyes at the pretty red slash that showed up across the woman's back. Her skin was already red from everything else that had been done to her, but the slice of whip showed up bright white before it deepened into red again. 

He felt a tap on his boot. Levi looked down at Erwin, who had already finished cleaning up one boot. Erwin lifted his hand. 

_If they start, and I don't notice, will you tell me?_

_I won't let you miss it._

_Thank you._

Levi smiled down at him, and Erwin went back to work. With a deep inhale, Levi tried to settle the anticipation in his gut. More than anything, he wanted to hear Erwin's voice. 

The first night that Levi saw Erwin, he thought that Erwin was deaf because he was using American Sign Language to talk to another party goer. And it surprised him. The woman that Erwin was talking to sat down and had her boots shined. When Erwin was done, she handed him a bill of money, and he put it in his wallet. That intrigued Levi even more. He went to Erwin's shoe shine chair even though he wasn't wearing boots. 

_Are you deaf?_

Erwin laughed. 

_I've never had anyone ask so bluntly before._

Levi didn't sign back. 

_No. I teach deaf children._

Levi raised his eyebrows. 

_One of my foster sisters was deaf_ , Levi signed.

_What's your name?_

Levi spelled out his name. Erwin spelled out his in return. 

_It's nice to meet you, Levi._

_You like leather?_

Erwin nodded and looked down at Levi's black tennis shoes. Levi looked at Erwin's set up, then back up at Erwin. 

_What's the money for?_ Levi asked. 

_I'm saving up money to go to Southwest Leather Conference for the Southwest Bootblack Contest._

Levi nodded his head as if he had any idea what Erwin was talking about. 

_Are you good?_

Erwin laughed again, and Levi thought he could hear some of it over the music. But he wasn't sure. 

_I like to think so_ , Erwin signed back, still shaking with laughter. 

_I'll wear leather next time._

_It would be my pleasure to work on it_ , Erwin signed. Levi thought he saw some sort of glitter in Erwin's eyes, but he couldn't be sure. 

He wore his boots every time he visited the club after that. The first time, he cleaned them before hand, and he noticed Erwin looked disappointed. When he asked about it, Erwin said that he liked dirty boots better. Levi cringed, but he said he could make sure they were dirty next time. 

So Levi brought dirty boots to him when he went to the club. And he gave Erwin money every time for his service. After five times of getting his boots shined, Erwin asked if they could start messaging online, and Levi agreed. 

In the first message that Levi received, Erwin asked if they could do a scene together, including some form of sex. Negotiations started. References were exchanged and checked. Test results were shared. The night had come. 

Levi's eyes focused again when he noticed that Erwin had brought the polish out. 

He lifted his eyes from Erwin and looked around the club. Erwin said that he wanted to watch the hook pull scene. Levi knew what they were, but he had never seen one in person. There were several large support poles in the warehouse, and there were poles that had been added which weren't load bearing. All of them had hard points installed, and Levi wondered how it would look. In his research, he found that sometimes people were hooked together and pulled away. Other times, they were attached to a pole, the way the Native Americans had done it. 

Levi looked back down at Erwin, and his boots looked so much better already that he would have been satisfied if Erwin didn't go any farther. But Erwin wouldn't stop until he could see his reflection in the toes of the boots. Erwin titled his head again, checking all of the tiny details, looking at the yellow lacing in Levi's boots. He pressed his thumb against the lacing and rubbed. Erwin shook his head, and Levi wondered what was going on in there. He hadn't heard Erwin's voice, and he could never tell what was going on in Erwin's mind. But when he was working on boots, he seemed completely absorbed in the work, wanting to do everything correctly. Levi admired that. 

When he looked up again, he saw that an old man, with long white hair and a white beard was standing near one of the poles and talking to a tan young woman with plenty of tattoos and prominent freckles. The old man had a tackle box in his hand. Levi furrowed his eyebrows, and then the young woman took off her leather vest, handing it to her partner, a short young woman with blond hair. 

Levi looked down at Erwin, who was working on his right boot then. Levi tapped his left boot, and Erwin looked up. Levi pointed in the direction of the pole, and Erwin turned to look. For a few moments, Erwin just stared. Then he turned around, looked up at Levi and signed. 

_They'll take a while to set up. Would you tell me when he opens the tackle box?_

Levi nodded and adjusted in the chair to be more comfortable. Erwin waited until he stopped moving before he leaned back down over the boots. 

Levi watched the older man gesturing at the young woman's chest, and she seemed to be listening intently, nodding, focusing on what he was saying, hands on her hips. He tapped his foot again. When Erwin looked up, Levi looked down at him. 

_Why did you want to watch this?_

Erwin smiled and shrugged. 

_I've seen a hook pull before, but I've only ever seen Ymir give pain, not take it._

_Who?_

_Y-M-I-R_

_Ymir is the woman talking to the old man?_

_Yes._

Levi nodded then. 

_The little blond girl is hers?_

_Yes. That's Historia._

Levi had to watch carefully while Erwin spelled out the girls name. Without responding, Levi lifted his eyes and looked back across the room at the group that was gathering around Ymir and Historia. All of the leather vests had different patches or symbols on the back. Motorcycle clubs, Leather Houses, Leather Families, Title Holders. These were Erwin's people, not his. But something about the way that they spoke to each other, their body posture, was appealing. Levi could understand why Erwin identified with the Leather crowd. There hadn't been much time to discuss much of their kinky history, but Levi hoped, knew, that if the night went well they would have plenty of time for it. The anticipation was attempting to morph into anxiety, but he wanted to keep a firm hold on it. Erwin had good references, people who had known him for years. The concerns that he had about the scene they had negotiated would probably be unfounded. 

But there was always a chance. Subcultures, especially deviant ones, attracted a lot of different people. Erwin could be undercover batshit. Levi winced when he thought about it. 

Levi looked back down at his boots, and Erwin was already running the flame of a lighter over the toes. He was fast. The boots looked like shit when Levi had walked inside the building, and Erwin made them pass for almost new but well loved. While the polish was cooling down, Erwin took a bright yellow China Marker and started coloring the laces along the top of the sole of the boots. Levi grinned. Watching Erwin concentrate was beautiful, the way his thick eyebrows pulled together in dedication and commitment. 

Turning back to the scene across the room, Levi narrowed his eyes when he saw that the old man and Ymir were still talking. He felt like something as important as a hook pull should be negotiated well beforehand. Maybe he was just picky. Levi felt Erwin begin to brush his boots. 

Finally, the old man nodded, and Ymir nodded back. They hugged, and Levi didn't understand why. Ymir looked over to Historia and said something. Historia walked away quickly, focused on a task. The old man turned to speak to an elderly woman which Levi hadn't noticed until that moment. The elderly woman walked away from him, executing her own task. Levi smiled. He appreciated the older generation, with their lack of technology and extreme secrecy that had to be maintained when kink was still a diagnosis. He was glad that he never had to put up with that bullshit. 

Historia came back and set a chair behind Ymir. Ymir leaned down close to Historia's ear, probably whispering something, and Levi liked the way that Historia's shoulders bunched up in embarrassment. When Ymir leaned away, she was smiling. Historia smiled back. The old man's wife came back with an entire roll of paper towels, taken from the social area. 

Ymir took off her bra, handed it to Historia, and sat down in the chair. The old man opened his tackle box. 

Levi looked down at Erwin's progress, and he could see that Erwin was just being nit picky about the leather. It was something that happened almost every time that Levi sat in the shoe shine chair. Levi tapped the boot that Erwin wasn't inspecting, and Erwin looked up, smiling at him. Levi pointed. 

Erwin's eyes lingered on him for a moment longer than necessary before he turned around on his little stool. He stretched his back, and Levi watched the curves that presented themselves when Erwin moved that way. The excitement from earlier returned, and he had trouble taking his eyes off Erwin. 

The fast and heavy music didn't match the slow scene. The old man put on gloves first, the same kind that Erwin used for boot blacking. And he strapped a surgical mask to his face, adjusting his big glasses around them. Then, he pulled out several small packages from his tackle box and stood. He showed them to Ymir, and she pointed to one. After that, he leaned back down over the tackle box and replaced three packages and took out three more. 

The old man gave three of the packages to the elderly woman and kept one. He opened it, and Levi realized that it was the type of package that they kept piercing supplies in for tattoo shops. The old man pulled out a large hook, the type of hook that you would see on a deep sea fishing boat but without the barb, and Levi swallowed. Ymir opened her mouth, and the old man put his fingers and one hook inside her mouth. Levi saw the skin of Ymir's cheek bulge for a single moment before the hook pushed through. Ymir didn't even wince. Levi raised his eyebrows. 

Piercings didn't bother him, but he wasn't willing to let someone put a hook through his cheek either. The old man took his hands out of Ymir's mouth, pulled out another hook, and put the hook through Ymir's opposite cheek. 

The elderly woman put on gloves and began helping him. She opened the next package for him, and he took the hook. He pinched a huge section of skin from Ymir's chest and she winced, asked her a question, and she nodded. Levi could tell when the hook made contact with her skin. Ymir didn't flinch but he saw the old man's hands tighten, the bulge of skin on Ymir's chest just above her breast, and in his imagination, he heard the pop of skin when the hook made its way through. When the old man released Ymir's skin, the hook stood erect from her chest rather than dropping down like Levi expected. 

Erwin turned around to look at Levi. Levi tried not to looked bothered, but he was. It was way more intense than anything he had ever seen. 

_Are you alright?_

_What the fuck?_

Erwin just laughed, the light dancing in his eyes perfectly of course. 

_It's extreme_ , Erwin signed. _Some people love it._

Levi shook his head. 

_Do you like it?_

_I wouldn't mind trying it one day_ , Erwin signed back. _But only if that Leather Master was the one to give me the hooks._

_Where's his cover?_

_He wears it for special events._

_Putting hooks in a woman's face and chest isn't fucking special enough?_

_He does this a few times a month for different people._

Levi raised his eyebrows, and Erwin just smiled back at him. Erwin shrugged and turned back to the scene. 

They missed the insertion of the second hook, and Levi was glad. The Leather Master attached ropes to the ends of Ymir's hooks and attached the other end of the ropes to the hard points of the pole. Ymir stood from her chair. The Leather Master stepped closer to her, looking at her hooks. Historia came by with paper towels, dabbing up blood from Ymir's face and chest. When some of the blood was cleaned up, Historia moved the chair away from Ymir. Ymir started to step away from the pole, and Levi realized that nothing he had seen online could match seeing it in real life. 

Ymir stepped back until the hooks began to pull her skin, closed her eyes, and she leaned back a bit farther, rocking back and forth, feeling the pull and release of the hooks. Levi squirmed in the shoe shine chair. It looked so fucking painful, and Ymir didn't seem bothered at all. She even opened her eyes and smiled at Historia, who was standing near by. Ymir was shaking with what Levi could only imagine was excitement. None of it made sense. He looked down at Erwin, but Erwin seemed really far away, completely taken by the scene. 

Levi lifted his boot from the foot rest and tapped Erwin's bicep with the toe. Erwin turned around, glanced down at the boot with a smile, and looked up at Levi again. The question that Levi had suddenly seemed less important. Even if he didn't understand what he had seen, Erwin seemed to get something out of it. And that proved to Levi that Erwin was definitely unusual. Erwin didn't wait for the question that Levi had forgotten. 

That's all there is to it. She'll pull until she decides that she's done or when the Leather Master tells her enough, and then they'll take the hooks out. 

Why did she have them put in her cheeks too? 

Erwin shrugged. 

_Personal preference._

Levi didn't look away from Erwin. When Erwin's gaze dropped from Levi's eyes, down the rest of his body, Levi felt like he knew what Erwin was going to say next. 

_Did you buy a room?_

Levi nodded. 

_Could we go now?_

Levi looked down at his boots. 

_Did you finish?_

Erwin nodded. 

_Let's go_ , Levi signed. 

Erwin stood from his stool and began pushing his things out of the way, not even putting them away properly before he stood out of the way of the shoe shine chair. Levi pulled his feet from the foot rests and stepped down the shoe shine chair. When his boots were on the floor again, he looked down at them. They didn't even look like the same shoes anymore. 

Levi lifted his gaze up to Erwin, who was smiling down at him softly. The look made Levi's insides squirm. He hadn't felt butterflies in his stomach for years. But Erwin made them flutter. 

Stepping forward, Levi turned his gaze to the staircase that led up to the private rooms. He avoided looking over at the hook pull scene again, and only once, he turned his head to make sure that Erwin was following him. From the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of Erwin's vest and the chest hair beyond it. He turned his eyes back to the staircase before he started ascending. 

The anticipation only built while they walked up the stairs, and when they reached the top of the platform, Levi thought his knees would give out. He wanted Erwin so badly, and he hadn't been willing to admit how badly until they were walking towards the room. He was going to hear Erwin's voice for the first time. A few times, Erwin asked if they could talk on the phone, and Levi always said no. He hoped that Erwin knew it was because he wanted to wait until they were in person to hear each other rather than thinking Levi was just flexing his Dom muscle. 

At the door to the room, Levi pulled his keys from his belt loop and put the key to the room in the lock. He opened the door, reached in and turned on the light which streamed from two bright lamps in either corner of the room, and pushed the door all the way open. There were hardwood floors, the exact thing that he wanted. The room was wider than he expected, but that was fine. Levi stepped inside, and held the door for Erwin. Erwin stepped inside the room and didn't look around much before he went directly to the bathroom to the right. 

Levi closed the door to the room and locked it. All of the sound from the club was muffled. He twisted the doorknob to make sure the lock worked. It did. Erwin turned on the bathroom light and stepped inside, not closing the door. Levi heard the snap of the latex gloves, and the faucet. Erwin was washing his hands, and Levi decided that he liked Erwin even more than he originally thought. 

Looking around the room, Levi was glad that he had guessed the set up. The bed was in the center of the room. It was was a nice and big canopy bed with a black bedspread, but he didn't plan on using it unless Erwin wanted it for aftercare. There was a table with two nice, red velvet, arm chairs to the left and Levi walked over to it. He put his keys on the little round table, and looked at the chairs. He had known how he wanted to set up the room for a while, and he was curious what Erwin would say. 

Levi grabbed one of the arm chairs and lifted it. He carried it from the left side of the room to the right and set the back of it against the wall. Erwin walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light, and watched Levi move. When Levi set the chair down, he adjusted it, just because he could. He turned around and looked at the other side of the room. Even though the room was wider than he expected, he was glad. 

Then, he looked at Erwin, who was still looking at him. Levi glanced back down to his boots, the toes looked shiny in the light, and he looked back to Erwin. 

“Not bad,” Levi said. Erwin's eyes widened, and he smiled. 

“I like your voice, Levi.” 

“I like you, Erwin,” Levi said. Erwin looked surprised, and he almost looked like he was going to take a step back. There weren't many times that Levi felt like he had said the exact right thing at the right time, but Erwin had really set it up for him. Erwin smiled at him, and Levi walked over to him. “I know we negotiated already, but let's do it again.” 

“Alright,” Erwin said. Levi stood in front of him and looked up. He liked Erwin's height, his build, how he looked so big when they were on even footing. 

“You're going to start on the opposite side of the room,” Levi said. “You're going to soldier crawl over to this chair that I've set here. And I'm going to make it difficult for you to get across the room.” Erwin nodded. “If you make it to the chair without coming, you can blow me.” Erwin blushed, and Levi grinned up at him. “What did you tell me that you wanted?” Erwin broke eye contact, even looked embarrassed for a moment. 

“Pain from your hands and your boots.” 

“Specifically?” Levi asked. Erwin swallowed, and his blue eyes returned back to Levi's gray eyes. 

“Specifically, face slapping,” Erwin said. Levi nodded. 

“What are your colors and what do they mean?” 

“Green for keep going. Yellow for a break. Red for stop.” 

“Have you ever forgotten your safe words before?” 

“No,” Erwin said. Levi nodded. 

“Alright,” Levi said. “When you're ready to start, you can take off your vest and boots, put your vest on the bed, your boots under the bed, and you can go to the other side of the room and lay down. For this scene, you can will me sir, and I'll call you by your name or boy.” Levi waited, and he watched Erwin's eyes look him over. “Questions?” Erwin shook his head. “I can't hear you.” 

“I don't have any questions, sir,” Erwin said. 

“Lean down here,” Levi said. Erwin leaned down, and Levi leaned up farther. He wrapped his hands around the back of Erwin's neck, tilted his head, and pressed their lips together. When he felt Erwin's hands on his hips, pulling him forward, Levi let it happen. Erwin's hands grabbed him tightly, and Levi opened his mouth. He pressed his tongue against Erwin's bottom lip and licked. Erwin parted his lips, pressed his tongue Levi's, and Levi's spine tingled when he heard Erwin gasp. He pressed his tongue farther into Erwin's mouth, exploring pushing against him, and Erwin's hold on him tightened. 

Suddenly, Levi pulled back, and opened his eyes. He wanted to see Erwin that way. Erwin closed his mouth, his cheeks flushed, and when he opened his eyes, they were darker than Levi remembered. Swallowing, Levi stepped back, and Erwin let go, reluctantly. 

Levi tilted his head in the direction of the bed. 

“Go.” 

Erwin smiled, walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He pulled at his boot laces so quickly that they slapped against his hands. Levi sat down in the chair on the right side of the room and watched Erwin. He could see that Erwin was shaking. The anticipation that Levi had felt earlier had subsided. Erwin seemed like he was ready. 

When Erwin pulled his boots off, he pushed them under the bed with his feet and slipped out of his vest, dropping it to the bed. Erwin stood from the bed and walked to the opposite side of the room from Levi. He laid down on the hardwood floor, and Levi waited for him to adjust. 

“You know what a soldier crawl is,” Levi said. 

“Yes, sir,” Erwin said, looking up from the floor. Levi took a few moments to simply look at the big man on the floor. The surrender. 

“Show me,” Levi said. He stood from the chair. Erwin put one forearm out and used it to support himself while he pulled up the opposite knee and moved forward. “If you raise up past a certain point, I'm going to hurt you until you hit the floor.” Levi walked over to the opposite side of the room while Erwin was still crawling. 

When Erwin made it to a certain point, Levi straddled Erwin's hips, leaned down and pressed his fingers into the pressure point between two of Erwin's right ribs. Erwin hissed and leaned away from the hand, naturally. Levi pressed the pressure points between the same two ribs on Erwin's left side, doubling the pain, leaving Erwin no room to go in either direction. Erwin gasped before he cried out, and Levi started strumming the nerves. The cries of pain intensified before they settled into gentle gasps and moans. 

Erwin leaned into Levi's right hand, and Levi raised his eyebrows. He let go of the points, and Erwin instantly started crawling forward, even trying to move faster. Levi grabbed Erwin's right bicep and found the pressure point between his muscles. Erwin growled and tried to twist away from him, but Levi put his hand on the back of Erwin's neck, holding him in place. The growl turned into laughter, and Levi smiled. 

“Pain slut,” Levi said. The words, what they meant, made Levi's cock twitch. He was already half hard, and they had just started. He let go of Erwin's arm, and Erwin didn't immediately start crawling again. 

Levi seized the moment, and grabbed Erwin's left arm, rolling him over. He had to move while Erwin rolled to make sure that Erwin didn't knock him over, but he was quick. Erwin was looking at the ceiling before he even registered that he had been rolled over. Levi grabbed both of Erwin's hips and dug his thumb against the nerves that ran right by the hip bone. He pressed the nerves into Erwin's bones and strummed them with his thumbs. Rather than growling and trying to get away, Erwin gasped, moaned, and leaned into Levi's hands. Levi lifted his gaze from Erwin's hip bones and looked at Erwin's face. He was already flushed red down to his neck, and he raised his hands to his hair. 

Taking his thumbs away from Erwin's hips, Levi watched while Erwin gasped for air. Pressure point and nerve pain was intense and fast. The recovery period was short, but it gave some bottoms a sense of being drunk. Erwin had asked for them and seemed to really like them. 

Levi put his weight on his left foot, raised his right boot, and pressed it onto Erwin's erection through his blue jeans. He gradually added weight to his right foot. At first, Erwin was trying to press up into his boot, but then, Erwin stopped and bit his bottom lip. Levi guessed that was his pain threshold making itself known. It was impressive. Rather than adding more pressure, Levi started grinding his boot against Erwin's cock, and Erwin's back arched instantly. Erwin lifted his hands, grabbed Levi's boot, and Levi braced himself for Erwin to push it off. Instead Erwin dragged his fingernails down the laces, digging his fingertips into the edge of the boot. He held Levi's boot in place, still trying to raise his hips, and Levi had to balance himself on his left foot while Erwin moved. But it was a glorious sight. Levi's eyes widened while he moved his boot against Erwin's hard cock. He swallowed, feeling the tingling in his own cock start to intensify. Watching Erwin respond to his boot made him hard. But he couldn't do that for much longer. 

When Levi started to lift his boot away from Erwin's lap, Erwin briefly looked disappointed, and Levi smiled. Erwin still hadn't opened his eyes, and Levi straddled him again. Then, he dropped to his knees, settling his knees on either side of Erwin's stomach. Erwin opened his eyes halfway, and Levi focused on the glassy look of Erwin's eyes. 

Levi reached down between his legs, found Erwin's belt and pulled it from its buckle. 

“Sir,” Erwin breathed. 

“Yes?” 

“Nothing,” Erwin said. “I like saying it.” 

“Say it all you want.” 

Levi pulled Erwin's belt apart, and then, he unbuttoned, unzipped Erwin's jeans. Erwin's breath was coming faster, and Levi felt like maybe Erwin had forgotten the objective. He pushed the opening of Erwin's jeans open, and he ran his left hand gently over Erwin's cock through his cotton boxer-briefs. Levi smiled and breathed out a gentle laugh. 

“You're big,” Levi whispered. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Levi squeezed Erwin's cock. Erwin's lips parted on a gasp, his eyebrows furrowed, he pressed into Levi's hand, pushed his hands into his hair, even whimpered. “Put your hands down.” Erwin dropped his hands to the floor. Levi stopped caressing Erwin's cock, lifted his right hand, and slapped Erwin's face so hard that his head turned to the side and he gasped. 

Levi squeezed Erwin's cock, and Erwin shuddered under him, releasing a deep moan, his hips jerking under Levi. 

“Thank you, sir,” Erwin said, another moan following the words. Levi pushed his hand under Erwin's underwear, savoring the heat, spreading the precome around Erwin's head with the tips of his fingers. Erwin's hips trembled, and Levi reared his right hand back again, slapping Erwin harder than earlier. He saw spit fly out of his mouth. When Erwin gasped for air, Levi squeezed his cock again. “Fuck,” Erwin choked. Levi smiled. He liked hearing Erwin curse. Levi wrapped his hand around Erwin's head and stroked once. “Yellow-” 

Levi took his hand away. Erwin hadn't opened his eyes, but Levi still stood up over him, not wanting to touch him if he really needed a break so suddenly. When Levi felt like he had given Erwin enough space, he lowered his hands to his sides. 

“You almost came?” Levi asked. Erwin nodded, but couldn't open his eyes, was still catching his breath. Levi tilted his head, smiling down at Erwin. He looked like he was in pain, but it seemed to be from the orgasm self-denial. 

Between Levi's legs, Erwin slowly rolled over onto his side, carefully rolled over onto his stomach again, and started crawling. Levi lifted his eyebrows. Erwin was full of surprises. He was still trying to get to the chair after all of that. He admired the determination. 

Levi didn't move while he watched Erwin crawl away, still maintaining the soldier's position, not raising his body too high, but he held his hips higher. His jeans were slowly slipping down, and Levi watched while they wiggled down every time Erwin moved. When Erwin was almost away from him, Levi reached down to Erwin's ankle, dragged him back two inches. 

For a moment, Erwin was still, probably confused, but he started crawling again. Again, when he reached a certain point, Levi grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back two inches. He couldn't help but smile. Erwin paused again, like he was waiting on something else that didn't come. Levi knew that he shouldn't fuck with him too much, but it was fun while it lasted. 

Levi walked around Erwin to his right side, and Erwin started crawling again, eyes focused on the chair. Erwin was crawling slower than Levi expected that he would, but he was making progress. 

Rather than waiting, Levi went over to the chair and sat down, spread his legs, and waited. When Erwin saw him waiting, he started crawling faster, and Levi grinned. Erwin was a lot of fun. And he obviously wanted to get his reward. 

When Erwin was a couple of inches from the chair, Levi reached down and pulled his own belt from the buckle. He unbuttoned, unzipped his jeans, lifted his hips from the chair slightly, pushed his jeans and underwear down. Erwin lifted his eyes from the floor and looked up as far as he could. Levi leaned his head back, wrapped his head around his cock, started stroking himself. He sighed, and he heard the sounds of Erwin dragging across the floor, faster. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, still moving his hand but waiting. 

Levi felt Erwin's hands on his knees, and he looked down at Erwin. Erwin's blue eyes were looking directly at his cock. Levi took his hand away, and Erwin opened his mouth, pressing his tongue to the underside of Levi's cock and licking a hot stripe from base to tip. Levi closed his eyes, curled his toes in his boots, and he gripped the arms of the chair. 

Erwin lifted himself up to his knees, and he wrapped his mouth around the head of Levi's cock, working up saliva in his mouth until it was dripping between his lips. The movements of Erwin's tongue against Levi's head made him writhe in the chair, but he stopped moving when Erwin slipped down farther. Levi's eyebrows pinched together, and he sighed. He lifted his right hand and pushed his fingers into Erwin's hair, pulling. Erwin moaned around him, and Levi stopped pulling his hair. 

“Make me come, boy,” Levi breathed. He slid his fingers through Erwin's hair, and Erwin dipped his head farther down. Levi returned his hand back to the arm of the chair, and he dug his fingernails into the velvet. Erwin's mouth was hot, hotter than he expected, and he could already feel the back of Erwin's throat. But Erwin didn't seem to be in a rush. Levi expected Erwin to try and rush, but he was barely sucking yet. He was just slicking Levi's cock up with his mouth. 

Levi felt Erwin's swallow, the soft tissue of this throat pressing against his head, and his left foot dug into the floor in response. Levi's back arched from the chair barely, and Erwin pulled up, sucking the whole way. Erwin pulled his mouth away from Levi's cock, dropped down lower and took one of Levi's balls into his mouth, running his tongue against it, sucking on it. 

“Shit,” Levi breathed. Erwin opened his mouth, put his tongue against Levi's base and licked up his cock again. Levi felt Erwin's mouth wrap around him again, sucking harder this time, and when Erwin started sliding his mouth up and down his cock, Levi thought he could lift out of the chair. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, gasped for air, pushed his fingers into Erwin's hair again, pulled, and groaned when he felt Erwin moan around his cock again. “Just like that.” Levi arched into Erwin's mouth, and Erwin met his eagerness. Levi gritted his teeth once, gasped, shuddered, and came down Erwin's throat with a low sigh from his chest. Erwin went still, and swallowed once, which made Levi's hips jerk. There wasn't even a slight gag, and Levi sagged down into the chair when he was spent. 

When Erwin didn't pull his mouth away immediately, Levi reached out and gently pushed at his shoulder. Erwin caught the intention, and he slid his mouth up Levi's softening cock once more before he released it. Levi kept his eyes closed, catching his breath. He didn't expect Erwin would be so good at giving head, but he felt like he should have guessed. Levi licked his lips, opened his eyes, looked down at Erwin, who was looking up at him, expectantly, but not necessarily begging. 

“Show me, Erwin,” Levi said. Erwin sagged against the chair, resting his head against Levi's thigh. 

“Thank you, sir,” Erwin said. Levi tilted his head, resting it against the back of the chair while he watched Erwin's right arm begin to move. He couldn't see what Erwin was doing to himself, but he could see all of the parts he wanted. 

Erwin grinded his forehead into Levi's thigh, breathing in short bursts, trembling, and Levi could see Erwin's hips thrusting forward into his hand and pulling back again. Levi smiled and ran his fingers through Erwin's hair. Erwin took a big breath. 

“Please pull, sir,” Erwin said, his voice broken. Levi made a fist in Erwin's blond hair and pulled. Erwin let out a harsh groan into Levi's thigh, and Levi's eyelids fluttered at the sound. Erwin made such pretty noises. He slowly released his grip, and Erwin's arm was moving faster. Levi could hear the sounds of skin on skin. He leaned forward in the chair, put his hand to one side of Erwin's face, and lifted Erwin's head. 

When Levi lifted Erwin's face to his, Erwin opened his eyes, just barely, looked at Levi with eyes a much darker blue than Levi imagined, closed his eyes again and his jaw dropped, eyebrows furrowed. Erwin's face flushed a hot red, and he gasped for air, trembling under Levi's hand. 

“Good boy, Erwin,” Levi said quietly. Erwin gasped twice, quickly, and he stopped moving completely. Levi smiled and took his hand away. Erwin leaned forward and rested his face on Levi's thigh, catching his breath. 

Levi leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He felt Erwin move. He opened his eyes, and realized that Erwin was just adjusting so he wasn't on his knees anymore, settling for resting on his hip to give his knees a break. Levi closed his eyes, and when he felt Erwin's head nuzzling against his hand, he pushed his fingers into Erwin's hair again. He carded his fingers through the blond locks repeatedly, and that's when he noticed that the muffled sounds of the club were still outside the door. For their entire scene, everything else had been lost, forgotten. 

“Feeling okay?” Levi asked. Erwin was quiet long enough that Levi opened his eyes. 

“Yes, sir.” Levi smiled. He sounded sleepy. 

“Want some of that aftercare you were telling me about?” 

“Yes, sir,” Erwin said. Levi took his hand from Erwin's hair. 

“Stand up slowly,” Levi said. “Don't fall.” 

Erwin took his time to stand up, using the chair for a lot of support. Levi watched, looking for signs that he might lose his balance. It wasn't a really heavy scene, but Erwin looked more tired than Levi expected. 

When Erwin stood up fully, leaning away from the chair, Levi took a look at him from his face down his soft cock still hanging out of his jeans and underwear. 

“Can you clean up?” Levi asked. Erwin nodded slowly, rubbing at his eyes for a few moments. He took his hands from his face, reached down to button up. “Don't do that yet. Clean up the floor for me.” 

Erwin opened his eyes, smiled down at Levi softly, before he went to the bathroom for a rag and towel. Levi leaned forward in the chair, looked down at the mess on the floor, carefully avoided it with his boots, when he stood up. He walked over to the bed and started pulling at the laces of his boots. The faucet started running in the bathroom, and Levi heard splashing, maybe Erwin washing his face or his mouth out. Levi pulled of his boots, didn't pay any attention to Erwin cleaning up the floor, and he stripped his clothes off, folding them up, laying them on the foot of the bed. He pulled the covers back and crawled under them, settling his head on one of the pillows. Levi stared up at the canopy of the bed, and his eyelids felt heavy. 

Levi lifted his watch up to his face and set an alarm for two and half hours later. According to the time, the club would be open for another four hours. A nap sounded pretty good at the time. Erwin picked up his vest from the bed and took it over to the table, laying it out carefully. Then, Levi closed his eyes. 

He felt the bed shift when Erwin crawled under the covers. Levi lifted his arm, making room for Erwin to lay next to him. He felt that Erwin was naked too when Erwin settled against him. Levi wrapped his arm around Erwin, pulling him closer when Erwin laid his head down on his chest. Automatically, Levi leaned down and pressed a kiss into Erwin's hair. Levi felt Erwin squeeze him with one arm in return. All of it seemed really intimate even though they hadn't know each other for very long. And Levi thought he would like to have it more often.


End file.
